Hard Cover
by Kesetnya Levi
Summary: Eren Jeager, baru saja dipromosikan sebagai seorang editor, tiba-tiba diserahi Rivaille, novelist dengan berbagai rumor mencurigakan disekitarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Hari masih pagi tapi Eren sudah harus berhadapan dengan mahluk aneh. Hange Zoe, atasannya yang eksentrik, sekarang sedang memandangi Eren dengan senyum mencurigakan di meja kerjanya.

"Ada perlu apa Hange- _san_?" Eren ingin agar pria… salah, wanita itu segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan pergi.

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf, kau kebingungan ya?" Ia tertawa jenaka. "Aku hanya merasa kau sangat beruntung Eren, padahal belum lama jadi editor di sini."

Seketika wajah Eren berubah cerah. "Gajiku naik ya?!" Serunya ngarep, yang sayangnya segera ditampik oleh Hange, membuat pemuda itu kembali lesu.

"Bahkan lebih baik dari itu, kau tahu?"

Eren tidak yakin ada kabar yang lebih baik lagi selain mendapat voucher gratis _all you can eat Burger Queen_.

"Selamat! karena mulai nanti kau akan menangani seorang penulis!" Wanita berambut ekor kuda itu mengangkat tangan ke udara, berseru tante girang.

Oh, pekerjaan rupanya, tidak buruk. Setelah empat bulan dipromosikan sebagai seorang editor, akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang penulis lagi. Penulis yang ia tangani sebelumnya hanya seorang novelis baru yang belum terkenal.

"Siapa orangnya? Apa sudah terkenal?"

Kegirangannya terhenti. Ia menurunkan tangannya. "Nggg…" Hange menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia cukup terkenal, dengan novel maupun hal-hal lainnya… Tapi yah! Mungkin agak sulit berkerjasama dengannya, tapi berjuanglah sekuat tenaga ya!" Nasehatnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Eren.

"Jadi siapa orang itu Hange- _san_?" Mengulangi pertanyaannya, Eren mulai tidak sabar.

"Yah, pokoknya kau akan segera tau kok Eren! Tidak perlu terburu-buru, nanti aku akan membawakan dokumennya untukmu, _adieu!_ " Wanita jejadian itu kabur seribu langkah, meninggalkan Eren yang masih bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

 ** _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, Author take no profit._**

 **[WARNING]**  
AU, Lemon gajadi, T++ (dipastikan naik rating ( ͡ ͦ ͜ʖ ͡ ͦ )), Cerita gajelas, Author newbie, Nulis ngasal, Chara labil, Gaya menulis juga labil, Mungkin (semoga enggak) OOC, Garing, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, dsb.

 _Sekedar info, bagi yang gak bisa buka FFn lagi karena Ipo-chan dan kawan2 merusuh, FF ini bisa juga dibuka di Wattpad dengan judul yg sama_.

.

.

.

"Rasanya Hange _-san_ aneh sekali pagi ini," ucap Eren sambil memandang kedua rekannya serius. Suaranya agak melebur diantara kebisingan massa kantin Editorial Shiganshina yang memang sewajarnya ramai saat jam makan siang.

"Bukanya dia memang selalu aneh sejak lahir?" Ujar Connie peduli tidak peduli, lebih berminat melahap katsu rice di hadapannya. Mengherankan juga kenapa dia bisa tahu bagaimana Hange saat baru lahir.

"Iya, tapi kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih aneh. Dia menatapku dengan senyum mengerikan… "

"Kedengarannya buruk," Connie bergidik.

"Jangan-jangan!" Tiba-tiba Marco tersentak. "Soal kau akan menangani Rivaille itu!"

"APA?!" pemuda berkepala plontos itu meyemburkan katsu, dan nasinya muncrat kemana-mana. Ia kembali bergidik, namun wajahnya semakin horor. Sementara Eren berdecak sebal karena nasi yang meluncur dari mulut Connie sukses menempel di wajahnya, yang dengan segera ia singkirkan menggunakan tissue.

"Marco, kau tidak bohong kan?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tadi aku dengar percakapan Erwin _-san_ dan Hange _-san_ , katanya editor Rivaille dipindah dari Oruo _-senpai_ ke Eren"

"Eh? Rivaille?" Eren terkejut mendengar nama itu.

Ia bingung bagaimana dirinya, editor yang masih anak bawang ini akan diserahi penulis sekelas Rivaille. Ia penulis yang cukup banyak jadi perbincangan saat ini, initinya penulis populer, yang judul novelnya banyak menghiasi deret-deret buku _best seller_ di toko.

Tapi ia lebih heran lagi dengan reaksi berlebihan kawan-kawannya dengan Rivaille. _Apa ada yang salah dengan penulis yang memiliki identitas diri tertutup itu?_

"Aku belum cerita ke kamu ya Eren… soal penulis itu." ucap Marco, menangkap keheranan Eren.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menggeleng polos.

"Mendapatkan Rivaille sebagai penulis itu, benar-benar kutukan bagi para Editor…"

"Kutukan bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti sih, tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan semua editor yang berurusan dengan Rivaille akan mendapat nasib sial, apapun itu. Ini sudah jadi pengetahuan umum dikalangan senior."

"Marco, aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata percaya takhayul."

"Kau salah Eren!" Connie tiba-tiba nyemprot heboh. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menggebrak meja seraya menunjuk wajah Eren dengan sendok. "Kau tidak tahu kalau Rivaille itu katanya om-om paruh baya mesum homo penyuka berondong yang hobi melakukan pelecahan pada siapapun didekatnya!"

Eren tersedak burger. Terbatuk-batuk setelah berhasil menelan burger yang nyaris salah masuk ke saluran tenggorokannya dengan meneguk sebotol air mineral. Rumor itu berhasil merubah wajah pemuda bermanik zamrud itu pucat.

Sekarang dibayangannya ada om-om paruh baya berperut buncit, berjanggut dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan bersenyum mesum mengerikan. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya seolah sedang meraba sesuatu. "Ayo sini main sama om~ 3" ucapnya dramatis.

Eren ingin muntah.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Aku kan editor baru! Masa harus menangani pe-penulis… penulis kayak gitu?!"

"Hei! Sedang membicarakan apa?" Memotong protes nya, tiba-tiba mahluk jelmaan kuda merangkul akrab bahu Marco dari belakang. Eren tidak menyukai kedatangannya. Selain mukanya yang menyebalkan seperti kuda, entah kenapa orang ini selalu mencari ribut dengannya.

"Jean! Katanya Eren akan jadi editornya Rivaille!" Seru Connie heboh.

"Connie! Kenapa memberi tahu dia?!"

"Rivaille? Rivaille yang dibicarakan itu?!" Jean tertawa dan bertepuk tangan keras-keras. "Hebat, beruntung sekali kau Eren!" Ia tertawa makin keras dengan bonus senyum mengejek.

Rasanya Eren ingin sekali menimpuk muka kudanya itu dengan kursi.

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau Jean memang orang yang terlalu jujur kalau bicara, tapi entah kenapa jika dengan Eren, dia jadi berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Rivaille hah?" Bangkit dari kursi, Eren menatap Jean murka. Emosinya sudah di ujung kepala, siap meledak.

"Whoa, whoa," Ia mundur selangkah. "Aku cuman bercanda Eren, tidak usah serius begitu. Aku cuma ingin mengingatkanmu agar jaga bokongnmu baik-baik nanti sebelum diperkosa si om," ujarnya dengan tatapan makin mengejek. Connie bersusah payah menahan tawa membayangkannya.

Eren melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jean, namun ditahan oleh Marco sebelum tangannya membuat bonyok wajah kuda rekannya.

"Eren! Tahan dirimu! Sabar!" Sahutnya panik, mati-matian mempertahankan lengannya melingkar di ketiak Eren.

Mendengar suara ribut, seluruh isi ruangan memasang mata pada _scene_ epik disana. Mereka tertawa. Jean dan Eren bertengkar, pemandangan biasa. Sorak sorai bersahutan di seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Hahahaha, lagi-lagi Jean dan Eren ya?"

"Ini dia, duo cari ribut Editorial Shiganshina"

"Oi, Eren! Jangan nanggung mukulnya, sekalian buat bonyok sana!"

Eren melepaskan paksa lengan Marco yang menahannya. "Huh, Rivaille atau siapapun bukan urusanmu! Aku tidak takut, tidak sepertimu muka kuda sial! Kalau kau di posisiku sekarang kau pasti sudah lari sambil cepirit!" Serunya dengan lagak selangit.

"Ya! Aku akan segera minta pada Hange _-san_ agar tidak menanganinya! Aku bukan bocah labil kelamaan puber yang suka omong besar sepertimu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Eren maju mendekati Jean.

"Kalian berdua ini seperti bocah saja." Suara wanita dengan gaya bicara dingin yang khas menghentikan perseturuan mereka.

Semua kini melihat ke arah gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir cepol, duduk tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Dari tadi aku diam saja, tapi nyatanya kalian membuatku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, jadi diamlah." Matanya birunya mendelik ganas ke arah kedua pemuda yang bersitegang tadi.

Selepas mendapatkan suasana tenang yang ia harapkan setelah merajam kedua orang itu dengan teguran sinis, fokusnya beralih ke _cheese burger_ dihadapannya. Menu yang sama dengan yang dipesan Eren. Gadis itu lalu makan dengan nikmat.

Kalah total, kedua pemuda itu tidak melontarkan ejekan lagi.

"Po-pokoknya akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak hanya omong besar," ucapnya dengan suara rendah, memastikan amplitudonya tidak sampai pada telinga gadis yang sedang menikmati burgernya dengan khusyuk.

"Heh, kita lihat saja nanti." Jean berbicara mengikuti cara yang sama dengan Eren.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau yakin tidak mau berbicara pada Hange _-san_ agar dipindah tugaskan?" Ucap pemuda jangkung berambut belah tengah dengan nada khawatir, berusaha menyamai gerak langkah Eren yang berjalan cepat disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menjilat ludahku sendiri." Matanya menatap mantap kedepan, yang jika dipikir-pikir kalimat kerennya itu jadi sia-sia jika ia gunakan untuk perseturuan bocahnya dengan Jean.

"Oh, kalau begitu semoga beruntung, sampai nanti Eren." Marco mengambil jalan di tikungan yang berbeda.

Setelah membalas lambaian singkat rekannya itu, Eren bergegas menuju ruangan Hange. Ia ingin segera mengambil dokumen-dokumen untuk keperluan pergantian Editor padanya.

Eren mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Eren berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Hange.

Tepat sebelum Eren hendak mengetukkan tangannya, tiba-tiba pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dari dalam. Sukses membentur keras kepala Eren. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu jongkok sambil meringis memegangi dahinya yang memerah

"Ah, maaf Eren! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sana! Kenapa tidak mengetuk dulu!" Ucap Hange khawatir.

Eren memang anak sabar.

Eren bangkit berdiri, masih mengelus keningnya. "Hange _-san_ , aku ingin meminta berkas-berkas yang kubutuhkan untuk pergantian editor dengan Rivaille."

Mata Hange membulat. "Kupikir kau kesini karena tidak mau menangani Rivaille! Rupanya kau anak yang penuh nyali ya Eren!" Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren keras. Eren hanya bisa menggaruk pipi sambil tertawa canggung.

Jika bukan karena dipanas-panasi Jean mana mungkin ia ada disini. Ia sangat tahu itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" Dengan semangat Hange melesat ke dalam ruangannya. Ia kembali dengan membawa map transparan berbahan plastik dengan sejumlah kertas didalamya, menyerahkannya ke genggaman Eren. "Semua yang kau butuhkan ada di sini!"

Eren memandangi map itu sebentar. "Ano… Hange _-san_ …"

"Hm?"

"Apa desas desus mengenai Rivaille itu benar? Soal… om-om mesum penyuka berondong?" Tanya Eren getir.

Hange diam, melongo sesaat, mencerna apa yang baru didengarnya. Seketika tawanya meledak, membuat semua yang di lorong itu melihat ke arah mereka.

"O-OM-OM MESUM PENYUKA BERONDONG?!" Serunya geli sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras, meskipun begitu tawanya masih berlanjut. Eren hanya bisa memandang cengo.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah sih Eren," ujarnya sambil masih menahan tawa. "Tapi dia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan kok, mengesampingkan sifatnya yang agak buruk itu membuat banyak editor tidak tahan dan akhirnya minta dialih tugas."

Cukup informasi bagi Eren. Setidaknya dia bukan paman gemuk dengan tangan berminyak yang hobi 'meraba-raba'.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hange menepuk keras punggung Eren. Pemuda itu meringis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tapi aku dan Erwin yakin kau pasti bisa menanganinya Eren!"

"Eh, Erwin _-san_ menginginkanku menangani Rivaille?"

"AKHHHHH! Lihat jamnya! Sudah jam segini! aku ada rapat penting! Sampai jumpa Eren!" Wanita jejadian itu kabur 'lagi' meninggalkan Eren yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Sangat terlihat jelas kalau rapat itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat.

.

.

.

Eren memutar kunci bergantung miniatur Titan berbahan karet murahan. Setelah membuka pintu, ia mendapati Armin, teman sejak kecil sekaligus teman sekamarnya sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan buku-buku tulis di meja makan sambil mengunyah… er… ikan kering?

"Oh, hai Eren." Armin mengalihkan pandangan dari buku-bukunya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Tanpa mengindahkan Armin, bahkan tanpa copot sepatu, copot tas, copot mantel, Eren nubruk di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Eren, kalau Mikasa melihatmu sekarang kau pasti akan diceramahi panjang lebar soal tata krama," desah Armin sambil menghela nafas.

"Yang penting kan dia tidak disini." Eren mengganti-ganti saluran TV dengan malas, mencari-cari saluran favoritnya, Animal Planet. "Ngomong-ngomong tumpukan buku tulis itu apa Armin?" Eren mulai penasaran pada buku-buku itu.

"Oh, ini? Ini PR murid-muridku di bimbingan belajar yang perlu dikoreksi"

"Oh, begitu…" Tidak tertarik, Eren kembali mendengarkan penjelasan narator Animal Planet tentang bagaimana cara lemur buang air. " Sebenarnya kenapa tidak kau cari saja pekerjaan yang lebih menghasilkan? Biaya hidup di Inggris itu mahal kan? Belum untuk keperluan-keperluan lainnya."

"Ini pekerjaan terbaik dan paling menghasilkan yang bisa kudapat saat ini, lagipula sekalian buat belajar. Oh iya, kau mau coba Eren?" Armin menyodorkan toples berisi ikan-ikan kering. "Enak lho! Ikannya dicocolkan pada pasta pedas ini."

Eren melihat pasta yang dimaksud, berbau aneh seperti udang.

"Ugh… Kurasa tidak." Ia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan memakan makanan asing, ia tidak percaya pada apapun selain _cheese burger_. Memang akhir-akhir ini Armin hobi sekali memakan makanan aneh dari berbagai negara yang dia beli di online shop.

"Ya sudah." Armin kembali mengunyah, lalu memperhatikan Eren lama. "Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau suasana hatimu memang sedang buruk Eren?"

Eren tidak bisa menampik kalau ia uring-uringan setelah menyesali keputusannya beberapa saat lalu.

Memang tidak ada catatan kalau Rivaille pernah melakukan pelecehan pada editor-editornya, tapi tetap saja ia masih risau dengan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya menghadapi penulis beken itu. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih dewasa dan tidak termakan ejekan Jean.

"Apa kau tahu penulis bernama Rivaille?"

"Hah, Rivaille?" Kaget, pemuda berambut bob pirang itu membulatkan mata. "Rivaille penulis yang sedang terkenal itu? Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu!"

Eren mendengus.

"Kau akan menangani penulis sekelas Rivaille?! Itu hebat sekali Eren! Itu berarti mereka percaya kau punya kemampuan! Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya, kalau bukannya mereka menyerahkanku sebagai tumbal om-om mesum."

Melihat wajah Eren yang manis, dengan mata hijau indah dan pipi penuh, bukan tidak mungkin membuat para pria paruh baya dengan penyimpangan seksual meneguk ludah melihatnya. Kalau menurut bahasa para _fujoshi:_ _uke ideal_ yang pantatnya minta disodok.

"Hah?! om-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Lalu Eren menceritakan panjang lebar soal tingkah aneh teman-temannya dan rumor soal Rivaille. Armin mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar cerita Eren.

"Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah keputusan atasanmu kan Eren? Kau menurut saja." Ia kembali menjejalkan ikan kering ke mulutnya. "Lagipula salahmu juga sih, Eren. Kalau kau mau kau kan bisa saja menolak, karena sifat kekanakanmu itulah kau jadi merepotkan dirimu sendiri. Berdoa saja semoga rumor penulis yang gemar melakukan pelecahan itu hanya gosip."

Eren menggembungkan pipinya, kesal, menyesal sudah bercerita. Ia berharap Armin agar menghibur atau semacamnya, atau mungkin memberi tahu cara yang bagus untuk melarikan diri, bukannya malah menyudutkannya. Eren mematikan TV lalu beranjak ke kamar sambil bersingut.

"Sudah mau tidur Eren? Jangan lupa sikat gigi loh."

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu! Mulutmu pasti bau setelah kau makan makanan aneh itu!" Dengan penekanan pada kata 'bau' Ia segera menutup pintu sebelum Armin melayangkan protes.

Eren merasa makin lama Armin makin mirip Mikasa. Saudara angkatnya itu memang sangat cerewet soal yang begini-begini. Untung saat ini Mikasa sedang menjalani pelatihan atlet kick boxing di Thailand, ia tidak butuh dua Mikasa untuk mengomelinya.

Eren menuju meja kerjanya lalu menyalakan komputer. Ia mengetik 'tips-tips menjadi editor ang baik dan benar' serta 'cara menangani penulis yang keras kepala' di _browser_. Karena tidak mendapat saran yang memuaskan dari Armin, Ia beralih ke mbah gugel untuk melakukan _research_.

Saat sedang asyik membaca artikel tentang 'tips-tips menjadi editor yang baik dan benar', di pojok _website_ muncul _pop ads_ yang biasa ada di internet. _Pop ads_ yang bisa kau temukan di mana-mana, namun sangat menggoda untuk dibuka. Awalnya Eren memang tidak terlalu mengindahkannya.

Sampai gambar-gambar wanita seksi sedang melakukan pelayanan kepada 'kejantanan' lelaki itu bermunculan.

Ya, iklan situs bokep.

.

.

.

Eren mendobrak pintu _café_ hingga menghasilkan bunyi bedebum keras, alhasil semua penghuni ruangan itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah pemuda beriris hijau kebiruan yang bernafas terengah-engah itu.

Dengan mengacuhkan banyak pasang mata yang membicarakan dan menertawakannya, saat ini otaknya hanya di- _setting_ untuk menemukan sesosok lelaki. Eren menemukannya, sesuai dengan gambaran di foto yang dikirim Hange- _san._

Pria berpostur tubuk kecil itu duduk di meja paling pojok _café_. Hidungnya mancung sempurna, bibir tipisnya melengkung angkuh, manik mata hitam tajam, rambut hitam legam yang nampak lembut jatuh di bawah alis, dengan belahan rambut alami di pinggir dengan potongan _undercut_ ala prajurit.

Tampan, sangat, benar-benar hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Eren saat melihat lelaki itu.

Tubuhnya dibalut setelan kemeja abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam. Ditanganya melingkar jam tangan pria sederhana. Eren tahu persis berapa harga jam itu karena kebetulan Armin juga memiliki jam tangan yang sama.

Tidak begitu mahal, tapi entah kenapa jika dipakai olehnya jam itu terlihat seperti keluaran terbaru barang bermerek. Mungkin inilah yang namanya kekuatan cowok ganteng /ditabok reader.

Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti om-om paruh baya mesum gendut dengan tangan berminyak dan senyum mesum yang hobi _mengrepe_ bokong kenyal _uke_ tak berdosa.

Namun rasa lega Eren sepertinya harus ditelan dulu jauh-jauh karena udara di sekitar orang itu mencekam. Seperti menebarkan atmosfer jahat disekelilingnya, membuat mahluk hidup manapun yang lewat di dekatnya merasa ngeri, berharap tidak pernah lahir di dunia.

Sambil menelan rasa takut Eren menghampiri lelaki itu. "Permisi, apa anda Rivaille _-san_?"

Ia bungkam. Tidak sudi menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, menghancur leburkan keberanian yang sudah susah payah Eren punguti. Eren menduduki bangku kosong di depan pria itu dengan gundah.

Pria itu lalu menatap tajam mahluk sialan yang sudah membuatnya menunggu seperti anak ilang di _café_ selama satu jam lebih, seolah-olah dengan begitu Eren sudah menghancurkan seluruh kehidupnya. Membuat Eren pucat, keringatnya mengucur deras, lebih banyak daripada saat lari marathon mengejar bus tadi pagi.

"Selamat siang sir Rivaille, saya Eren Jeager yang mulai minggu depan menggantikan Oruo Bozard sebagai editor anda," ucapnya berusaha tegar dengan bahasa formal yang tidak wajar.

Ia diam seribu bahasa, masih menatap Eren nyalang.

Hening.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit pun sudah berlalu dan mereka masih belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dan dia masih memelototi Eren.

Eren mulai gerah.

Memecah keheningan seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. "Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan.

Eren membaca buku menu sekilas dan memutuskan memesan _Iced Lemon Tea_. Pelayan itu mengulangi sambil mencatat pesanan Eren. "Ada tambahan lagi tuan?"

Melihat teh dalam cangkir Rivaille sudah kosong, Eren memberanikan diri untuk menawarkan minuman, siapa tahu ia haus. " A-apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu lagi? Sir…?" Ucap Eren takut-takut.

Ia tidak membalas. Horor. Eren merasa dia siap mati kapan saja, terjun dari puncak monas mungkin lebih baik daripada terus terjebak dalam situasi mencekam seperti ini.

"Udah itu saja mbak," ucap Eren pada pelayan. Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan meja. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Tidak lama setelah itu _Lemon Tea_ pesanan Eren datang. Suasana kembali canggung.

"Kenapa kau telat?" Suara bariton mengagetkan pemuda bersurai brunet itu, membuatnya hanya merespon dengan pelongoan dungu.

"Eh?"

Ia berdecak sebal. "Sepertinya kupingmu itu hanya pemanis di kepalamu saja ya? Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku bocah."

Bagai terbebas dari belenggu yang sudah menyesakkanya sampai mau mati, Eren berseru lantang. "T-Tadi saya bangun kesiangan tuan!" sahutnya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya. "Esoknya kau ada rapat penting dengan penulis yang akan jadi tanggung jawabmu dan kau masih bisa bangun kesiangan? Luar biasa sekali kamu," semprotnya sarkastik. Eren tertohok. Rupanya diomeli juga tidak lebih baik daripada diam-diaman.

"Memangnya ibumu tidak mengajarimu bahwa manusia yang baik itu bangun tidak lebih dari jam delapan?"

"Ehm… itu…" Eren menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil mengalihkan pandangan. "Saya punya beberapa keperluan pribadi semalam, hahahaha…" Ucapnya dihiasi tawa garing.

Memperhalus kata-kata dengan 'keperluan pribadi', yah secara garis besar ia memang tidak bohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan secara blak-blakan kalau semalam habis buka bokep sampai subuh.

"Urusan, pribadi ya..." Rivaille membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil memainkan sendok teh di cankirnya yang kosong. "Kupikir kau habis melakukan _self service_ semalam?"

"Hah? _self service_? maksudnya?" Tanya Eren seraya menyeruput minumannya.

Ia meletakkan sendoknya kembali di cangkir lalu menatap pemuda bersurai brunette di depannya. "Kau tidak perlu pura-pura polos bocah, apa harus kukatakan dulu agar jelas?"

"Maaf, saya sama sekali tidak mengerti," tanyanya polos. Ia mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Raut wajah pria di depannya ini memang sedatar papan penggilesan. Eren yang memang dasarnya sudah tidak peka, makin tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuucapkan agar otak bodohmu itu bisa mengerti…." Ia sengaja membuat jeda diantara kalimatnya untuk menambah efek dramatis. Membuat Eren menanti dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Lalu kata jahanam itu pun meluncur mulus dari bibir si pemilik manik mata hitam itu.

"Mastrubasi," ucapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa beban. Seketika Eren tersedak _Lemon Tea_.

"UHUK! UHUK! D-Da-Darimana anda tahu?!"

"Ho… Tebakanku tepat ya?" ucapnya agak kaget. "Dari tampangmu kukira kau masih polos, ternyata kau itu kotor juga ya, bocah."

Meski hanya 0,000000000001 mili meter kau bisa melihat kalau ujung bibirnya menyeringai tipis, menjahili pemuda polos bermental bocah di hadapanya ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Meskipun tidak gendut dan bertampang mesum, gemar melakukan pelecehan pada sesama jenis itu sepertinya bukan rumor belaka. Sadar sedang dipermainkan, paras pemuda bermata zamrud itu berubah merah, entah harus kesal atau malu.

Kalau ia tidak tahu tata krama, bisa saja ia membalik meja dihadapanya dan meneriaki lelaki itu penjahat kelamin keras-keras, namun ia masih sayang gaji.

Sabar Eren, sabar, orang sabar anunya besar. Asal ga lebih besar dari semenya sih /digamvar.

"To… tolong jangan membahas hal seperti itu sekarang. Mari kita fokus pada rapat kita saja," ucap Eren mati-matian menahan malu. Walau hanya sedikit, ia ingin mengembalikan wibawanya sebagai seorang editor.

"Sekarang ya? Jadi kalau kita membahasnya nanti tidak masalah? Misalnya di ranjangku?"

Yang sayangnya langsung dihancurkan oleh penulis mesum berwajah datar yang bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung melakukan _sekuhara_ pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, terlebih lagi pada pria.

Kalau pada umumnya pria akan merasa mual-mual bila digoda oleh lelaki lain, Eren malah memerah malu saat digoda oleh Rivaille, membuatnya makin ingin menerjang pria berambut brunette dihadapanya.

"Tolong serius sedikit," Eren mulai sebal.

"Aku sangat serius saat ini, bocah,"

Eren mau pingsan. Sekarang 'bocah' sudah jadi panggilan resmi Eren bagi Rivaille. Tidak mau darah tingginya naik, Eren mengalihkan pembicaraan pada pekerjaan.

"Pertemuan ini memang hanya untuk perkenalan, saya memang masih editor baru tapi saya harap kita bisa berkerjasama dengan baik, jadi mengenai jadwal dan penyerahan naskah-"

Pria itu memandangi Eren sebentar lalu menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka, Eren tersentak kaget.

"T-tunggu sir! Anda mau kemana!?"

"Aku bukan orang yang senang mendengarkan basa-basi formal memuakkan yang tidak jelas ujungnya, minumanmu biar aku yang bayar," ujar pria berambut jelaga itu, tanpa menoleh.

"Naskahnya bagaimana?"

"Tenang, Hange sudah memberikan alamat _e-mail_ mu padaku. Akan kukirimkan naskahku lewat _e-mail_ pada jam 11 pagi setiap minggunya, kau bisa percaya padaku. "

Setelah membayar di kasir, pria itu meninggalkan _café_ dengan gantengnya. Sama seperti Hange, meninggalkan Eren yang masih melongo heran, tidak mengerti akan situasi yang sedang melandanya saat ini.

Dan begitulah pertemuan Eren dengan Rivaille yang dramatis. Gagal Total.

.

.

.

Eren berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya yang bobrok. Disambut Armin yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Selamat datang Eren, Bagaimana rapatnya dengan Rivaille _-san_? Apa berhasil?" sahutnya dari sofa.

"Berhasil jidatmu," Eren sewot. "Demi Jean si muka kuda tadi itu bencana!"

"Begitu, ya…" Armin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke TV. "Ini salahmu karena buka bokep semalaman Eren."

Eren, tidak tersedak apapun kali ini, tapi tenggorokannya tetap tercekat. Dan bodohnya, bukan menyangkal ia malah membuat sahabatnya itu yakin ia tidak salah dengar.

"K-KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU?!"

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau pikir triplek tipis yang bahkan tidak lebih tebal dari tissue bisa meredam suaramu Eren? Aku sampai harus menyumpal telingaku dengan _earphone_ agar bisa tidur."

Eren syok, bisa terlihat nyawanya sedang melayang keluar dari tubuhnya. Eren ingin mati sekarang, saking malunya.

"Sudahlah Eren jangan murung, Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan kejadian _fap fap_ -mu semalam," ucap Armin dengan wajah tak bersalah, sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya.

Eren berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan mastrubasi selama beberapa bulan kedepan.

.

.

.

TBC (TUBERCOLOSIS) /paan si

 **A/N:**

Siang, malam, pagi maupun sore bagi para fujo maupun fudan nistagh yang sudah sudi baca fic gaje ini, arigatou! _(_ _)_

Kebetulan ini fanfic pertama saya.

Fanfic ini saya tulis berdasarkan research sotoy di mbah gugel dengan info seadanya.  
karena saya bukan editor maupun punya kenalan editor jadi kalau ada tulisan saya yang salah tentang pekerjaan editor, anggep aja di dunia fic ini sistemnya begitu! /ditavok readers

ME NOT GOMENNNNN /kabur

 _ps: ada yg bisa nebak Armin makan apa?_

 _pss: Chapter 1 dan 2 gw revisi setelah gw upload Chapter 3. Rasanya pengen bunuh diri pas liat banyak typo, kesalahan tanda baca dan paragraf kepanjangan bertebaran dengan indahnya di Chapter 1 dan 2 (meski gw juga gatau apa yg sekarang udah bener apa belom). BUT, at least, gw rasa gak separah sebelumnya jadi yaaaahhh…_

 _Yg gw revisi cuman typo dan kesalah tanda baca (yang 'setau' gw bener), biar gw nanti bisa liat improvement sklill menulis gw /eaa._


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh bocah labil itu jadi editorku?"

Omelannya disambut tawa dari pihak lain di telepon. Tawa yang tenang, namun Rivaille selalu merinding tiap mendengarnya, meski sudah lama ia mengenal pria itu.

"Dengar... " Levi memijit pelipisnya. "Dari lagaknya saja sudah terlihat kalau dia membosankan, lebih parah dari Oruo. Terlebih dia tidak terlihat seperti editor yang berpengalaman. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menggunakanya sebagai mainan, tapi editor itu urusan lain," Rivaille berkata dengan nada sinis.

Tidak terpengaruh, Erwin membalas tenang. "Aneh sekali, berpengalaman atau tidak, semua itu tidak ada bedanya bagimu. Mengingat perangai burukmu itu."

Alis Rivaille mengerut kesal. Ia sangat yakin Erwin sedang mengejeknya sekarang.

"Bukankah kau tak keberatan dengan hal itu? Apa pikiranmu jadi labil seperti nenek-nenek sampai merubah keputusan tiba-tiba?"

"Sesukamu ingin menganggapnya bagaimana. Nanti kau akan mengerti apa maksudku. Sampai nanti, Levi."

"Oi! Tunggu, Erwin!" Terlambat, Erwin sudah menutup sambungannya. Rivaille mendecih. "Si alis sialan itu… "

.

.

.

 ** _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, Author take no profit._**

 **[WARNING]**  
AU, Lemon gajadi, T++ (dipastikan naik rating ( ͡ ͦ ͜ʖ ͡ ͦ )), Cerita gajelas, Author newbie, Nulis ngasal, Chara labil, Gaya menulis juga labil, Mungkin (semoga enggak) OOC, Garing, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, dsb.

 _Sekedar info, bagi yang gak bisa buka FFn lagi karena Ipo-chan dan kawan2 merusuh, FF ini bisa juga dibuka di Wattpad dengan judul yg sama_.

.

.

.

Eren memelototi komputernya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Connie yang sedang kebetulan lewat, mengernyit heran. "Eren, kenapa melihat komputermu seperti itu? Rusak ya? Apa perlu kupanggil Reiner untuk memeriksanya?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Historia menahan Connie sesaat sebelum ia melayangkan protes ke Eren karena main tebar kacang. "Biarkan saja, dia sudah begitu sejak 20 menit yang lalu."

"Me-memangnya dia sedang apa?"

"Menunggu kiriman _e-mail_ naskah Rivaille."

Disambut 'oh' panjang, pemuda berkepala plontos itu sontak mundur teratur. Tidak mau menggangu lebih jauh. Saat ini rekannya tidak dalam keadaan bisa diajak mengobrol.

Tidak lama setelah Connie meninggalkan Eren, ia mendapat notifikasi dari _inbox_ Gmail-nya. Tepat jam 11.00, tidak kurang, tidak lebih, naskahnnya datang. Dengan seribu macam kecemasan Eren segera membacanya.

Tiap paragraf, tiap kalimat, tiap kata ia baca dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya membawanya pada kata terakhir.

Ia diam sejenak. Dengan mata yang masih terpaku menatap kalimat terakhir dari naskah itu. Ia menyadari sesuatu setelah membacanya. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehnya selama ini, membuatnya merasa harus menemui Rivaille. Segera.

Tanpa ragu ia menyambar ponselnya dari meja. Menelpon kontak Rivaille yang ia dapat dari Hange- _san_ ; karena ia dengan bodohnya lupa bertukar kontak dengan penulis itu sebelumnya.

Nada sambung terdengar, Eren dengan sabar (atau tidak sabar) menunggu sampai ada seseorang mengangkat teleponnya. Namun yang ia dengar hanya suara mbak-mbak operator dengan kalimat khasnya, menandakan Rivaille tidak mengangkat telepon.

Namun didikan keluarga Jaeger membuatnya menjadi anak yang tidak mudah menyerah; (baca: keras kepala), Ia menghubungi kontak Rivaille lagi. Tapi naas, yang ia peroleh tetap sama. Begitu juga dengan usahanya yang ketiga kali, keempat kali, maupun akhirnya kesepuluh kali.

Usaha terakhir yang terpikir olehnya, meski enggan ia akan meminta bantuan Hange lagi. Ia menghamiri Hange yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan komputer di mejanya sambil melahap ramen instan.

"Maaf Hange _-san_ , apa kau punya nomor Rivaille selain yang ini?"

Hange berhenti menyeruput ramen selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa yang membuatmu memintanya?" Kecemasan tergambar jelas di suaranya.

"Ehm… entah kenapa Rivaille tidak bisa dihubungi jadi-"

Kalimat Eren terputus saat melihat Hange yang tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi dahinya. "Arghhh… si Rivaille itu, sudah kubilang jangan begitu sama editor baru, masih saja…"

"Ah, maaf Eren… " Sadar sudah membuat si Editor baru itu bingung, Hange buru-buru menjelaskan,"Ini semua salahku karena tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya tapi… "

"…sebenarnya Rivaile terbisa tidak merevisi naskahnya. Kami tidak akan heran kalau Rivaille tidak bisa dihubungi setelah menyerahkan naskah," sambungnya.

Eren agak terkaget. Lalu memasang wajah bingung. "Bukanya hal seperti itu sangat… tidak profesional?" Tanyanya heran.

"Iya kan?!" tiba-tiba Hange bangkit dari kursinya heboh. "Sepertinya dia mempunyai kesepakatan aneh dengan Erwin, tapi tetap saja. Aku sudah menyuruhnya jangan terlalu keras pada editor baru sepertimu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau dengar."

Eren tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Menurutnya Hange bicara seolah ia tidak mampu menangani Rivaille. Rasa kesalnya menambah keyakinannya untuk menemui Rivaille. Dan ide brilian muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Ano, Hange _-san_ … "

.

.

.

Eren mengutuki dalam hati Rivaille karena tinggal di alamat yang sangat susah dicari.

Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Baju yang tadinya beraroma detergen segar kini berbau asap polusi. Butuh tiga kali ganti kereta dan satu kali naik bus agar bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Belum lagi daerahnya yang masuk ke pelosok pertokoan yang tersembunyi membuat Eren harus tanya alamat sana-sini pada orang-orang setempat.

Eren masuk ke apartemen itu. Menurut alamat yang diberi Hange, orang itu tinggal di kamar nomor 37. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar yang dimaksud.

Pintu itu bergeming untuk saat yang lama.

Eren mengeluarkan ponselnya, ingin mencoba menelpon sekali lagi. Namun tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari balik pintu. Pintu dibuka lalu nampaklah sesosok lelaki dengan tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang hitam polos dan celana _training_. Windex dan kain lap ditangan.

Rivaille menurunkan masker yang menutupi wajahnya."Heh, rupanya bocah _fap-fap,"_ ucapnya datar.

Ia sontak menyerukan protes tak terima, "Namaku Eren Jaeger!"

"Terserah, kau kesini untuk meneruskan percakapan kita yang terputus kemarin di ranjangku?"

Kali ini Eren tidak terpengaruh pelecehan Rivaille dan langsung mengutarakan niatnya. "Aku datang untuk mendiskusikan revisi naskah," ucapnya tegas.

Rivaille memandang Eren lama. Ia menghela nafas. "Dengar bocah… mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi aku punya kesepakan dengan si alis itu. Aku tidak akan mengubah naskahku begitu diserahkan."

Eren yakin yang dimaksud 'alis' itu pasti Erwin _-san_. Tapi ia tidak menyerah.

"Tolong biarkan aku mendiskusikan naskah ini," ucapnya dengan nada bicaranya yang sama sekali tidak seperti orang minta tolong.

"Tidak."

"Kumohon."

"Jawabanku tidak berubah."

Selaras dengan sikap dinginya, Rivaille segera menutup pintu tanpa belas kasihan. Namun Eren lebih cepat. Ia buru-buru menyelipkan kakinya di celah pintu sebelum tertutup.

"Bocah, apa yang kau-!"

Eren berhasil menerobos masuk ke apartemen Levi. Terlalu heboh, ia malah menabrak tubuh yang ada di depannya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Dan Seketika Eren menyadari kalau tubuhnya menindih lelaki itu. Ia bisa merasakan lekuk-lekuk otot perut terlatih sempurna milik Rivaille di tangannya.

"Singkirkan tubuh baumu itu dariku," geram Rivaille dengan nada mencekam.

"Ma-maaf!" Cepat-cepat Eren bangkit berdiri.

Dengan segera Rivaille juga berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya seolah sedang menyingkirkan segala jenis bakteri dari sana. Ia lalu mendecih. "Kau… berusaha menggodaku ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Eren dengan kepolosan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah," Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya. "Pokoknya kau pulang saja sana, sebelum aku menendang bokongmu keluar." Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Eren lewat sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kita membahas naskah anda terlebih dahulu." Ia berkata dengan penuh kesungguhan. Rivaille diam. Memperhatikan dua manik emerald yang terbakar oleh ambisi. Sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya.

"Jadi ini maksud si sialan itu… " desah Rivaille dengan suara sangat pelan. Mendecih untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum ia berpaling dan berjalan."Terserah kau saja."

Eren langsung mengartikannya sebagai pengiyaan dan sontak mengikutinya dengan wajah berseri. Gestur tangan Rivaille menyuruhnya duduk di sofa berwarna _navy blue_. Ia meletakkan ponsel yang sedari tadi digengamnya di meja.

Sementara si tuan rumah berkutat di konter dapur, Eren gatal ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berada di pikirannya. "Kenapa tadi kau tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Aku sedang bersih-bersih, Jadi kumatikan ponselku," Ia menjawab acuh tak acuh. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk cairan di dalam gelas.

Bersih-bersih. Sesakral itukah bersih-bersih baginya hingga mematikan ponselnya? Setelah meneliti apartemen Rivaille, Eren langsung mendapat jawaban tanpa perlu bertanya. Ini mungkin apartemen paling bersih yang pernah dilihat Eren seumur hidupnya. Dari penampilannya tadi saat membuka pintu, dapat disimpulkan kalau dia bahkan belum selesai bersih-bersih. Eren sulit mempercayainya.

Tidak lama kemudian Rivaille datang membawa dua gelas berisi teh dan meletakkannya di meja. Rivaille langsung duduk di sofa seberang Eren.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ia bertanya sambil menyeruput teh. Eren segera menyadari pria ini memiliki cara yang unik saat memegang gelas.

"Langsung saja Rivaille _-san_ , aku-"

Rivaille memotong, "Panggil aku Levi. Rivaille itu nama penaku."

"Baiklah Levi _-san_ , langsung pada intinya saja," Eren menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menatap Levi. "Aku menyadari ada beberapa keanehan diceritamu, dan aku merasa perlu membicarakannya denganmu."

"Seperti?" Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Eren memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang canggung. Bola matanya mengerling tak fokus. "Sebelum itu, jujur saja. Aku menyesal tidak membaca karyamu lebih cepat… "

Levi menyeruput tehnya sambil memperhatikan.

"Ceritamu sungguh menarik!" Lanjut Eren semangat. "Baru kali ini membaca cerita dengan ide yang sangat _fresh_ , tidak terpikirkan olehku cerita dengan latar yang begitu menarik. Terlihat jelas kalau kau memiliki pandangan unik tentang dunia ini. Tapi... bagaimana caraku mengucapkannya ya… " Suaranya yang tadinya penuh semangat mendadak diselimuti keraguan di kalimat terakhir.

"Bicaralah bocah. Editor macam apa yang tidak bisa menyampaikan maksud pemikirannya?" Tatapan Levi jelas-jelas merendahkan. Eren mengerang dalam hati, sebal. Tapi karena memang sesuai dengan fakta, ia tidak bisa membantah.

"Maksudku, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan hubungan antar karakter, seperti… Entahlah, rasanya terlalu datar dan tidak realistis. Seperti kalau misalnya Gregor sedang bersama dengan teman wanitanya. Wanita tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu jika diperlakukan begini…"

Eren jelas tidak yakin apa Levi menangkap maksud penjelasannya yang terlalu asal itu. Dan benar saja, wajah Levi mengernyit. Menandakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang diocehkan bocah ini.

Levi menghela nafas, dengan suara cukup keras. "Dengar bocah… " Levi memijit pelipisnya penuh iritasi. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya nampak bertambah.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Erwin 'mengutusmu' menjadi editorku tapi kau sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan sebagai editor. Menjelaskan pemikiranmu pada penulis saja kau tidak bisa. Aku sudah bertemu banyak editor hingga saat ini, dari yang sudah berpengalaman sampai yang sangat tidak bermutu. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengesankanku hingga saat ini. Dan kau, kau yang terburuk dari semuanya. Entah otak si alis sial itu sudah menciut seperti milik Hange atau apa."

Eren meremas fabrik celana jeansnya. "I… itu… " ucapnya penuh rasa tidak terima. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

Levi menaikkan wajahnya angkuh. Melihat Eren dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Yah… kalau kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan baikpun tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusanku. Aku tidak akan mengubah naskahku begitu diserahkan," Levi berucap dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Levi membalas dingin. Tanpa melihat Eren sedikitpun. Ia meneguk tehnya lagi. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu orang macam apa kau ini?"

Alis Eren mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu, sebenarnya bahkan tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kau ocehkan sendiri. Kau hanya berusaha mencari-cari kesalahan dalam ceritaku. Kau cuma bocah labil amatiran yang mau menunjukan kalau dirinya hebat dengan mengkritik penulis populer agar dirinya terlihat pintar. Kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang bodoh itu."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Begitukah? Mentalmu itu seperti bocah SMP yang merasa kalau dirinya itu orang paling benar di dunia padahal mereka sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka debatkan. Bocah yang haus perhatian dan pengakuan, menggelikan."

"Kalau begitu anda sendiri apa?"

Levi terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum melontarkan pandangan penuh iritasi terhadap sosok dihadapannya.

"Kau sendiri, hanya penulis egois yang tidak mau meneriman kritik dari orang lain."

Eren takut, ia tidak bohong.

Ketakutan itu bertambah saat melihat tatapan menbunuh Levi yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya. Namun entah kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti melontarkan kata-kata. "Kau tidak bisa memaksa editor untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kalau begitu, apa gunanya keberadaan kami? Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan kami seenaknya!"

"Bocah… tahu apa kau?" Nada bicara Levi jelas-jelas menunjukkan keberatan.

.

.

.

1 jam setelah kepergian Eren ke apartemen Levi, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah Hange. Orang-orang di sekitarnya makin menganggapnya sinting.

"Hange, apa ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi?" Suara lembut seorang wanita mengabil alih perhatian Hange. Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum melihat wanita berambut jahe dengan potongan sebahu itu.

"Jauh lebih baik dari dugaanmu Petra! Akhirnya kita bisa membuat si penulis keras kepala itu mendapat pelajaran sedikit!" Serunya girang dengan penuh kepuasan.

Petra langsung mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'penulis keras kepala itu', namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia langsung teringat pada sosok Eren yang tidak membalas sapaan nya saat ia berlari keluar kantor seperti orang kesetanan beberapa saat lalu.

"Hange, kau tidak tahu…?!" Pekik Petra cemas. "…hari ini akan ada badai besar!"

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ceritaku. Sejak pertama kali aku menyerahkan naskahku, tidak ada yang merasa keberatan. Hanya kau orang bodoh yang berpikir begitu. Dan jangan pikir aku akan mau menuruti kau yang bodoh itu. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa merubahnya sesukaku, dan hanya aku yang bisa memutuskannya."

"Kenapa anda begitu keras kepala? Jika aku bisa menjabarkan dengan benar kekurangan-kekurangan di ceritamu harusnya kau mau merevisi naskahmu. Kalau begini apa gunaku menjadi editormu?"

"Untuk menjadi perantara untuk menyerahkan naskahku kepada penerbit hingga siap cetak. Apa sudah jelas?"

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu…"

Zamrud dan jelaga beradu, seperti ada visualisasi imajinatif percikan api diantaranya. Sengit. Suasana berubah mencekam. Bagaikan batu yang beradu dengan batu, tidak ada yang berniat mengalah sedikitpun.

"Pulang dan bersihkan bokongmu sana bocah," titah Levi mengintimidasi penuh kekesalan.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu."

"Dengar apa? Bocah yang merengek mengadu kakinya yang keseleo karena mengejar layangan pada ibunya? Bicara saja tidak jelas."

"Makanya biarkan aku berpikir sebentar!"

"Pulanglah. Jangan membuat aku kesal."

"Tidak akan."

Eren merasakan ada tangan yang menarik kerah bajunya. Levi menarik Eren ke arahnya. Ia menatap Eren marah. Meja kopi menjadi pembatas mereka berdua.

"Daripada mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak jelas dasarnya, aku lebih menginginkan tubuhmu."

Dan seketika itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang lembut menyetuh bibir Eren. Bibir mereka saling bertaut. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, refleks Eren berusaha melepaskan diri.

Ia mencengkram bahu Levi, mendrongnya sekuat tenaga. Namun tenaga pria itu lebih besar. Eren tak berdaya dihadapannya. Levi memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Eren yang terbuka.

Lidahnya mengabsen setiap inci bagian mulut Eren. Eren merasakan sensasi aneh menggelitik di perutnya, yang entah kenapa terasa begitu memabukkan. Tungkai kaki Eren melemas, kesempatan itu dipakai Levi untuk mendrongnya ke sofa.

Levi melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Seuntai benang saliva terjalin dari bibir keduanya. Eren yang sedari tadi merasa sesak, menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Bibir Levi berpindah ke bagian bawah rahang Eren. Lidah kasarnya menyapu bagian itu.

"Hhhh… Lepas!" Eren memerintah setengah berteriak dengan napas terengah-engah. Matanya sedikit sayu, dengan wajah merah dan liur yang mengalir sedikit dari mulut. Tidak menyerah, ia mendorong dan menendang Levi sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun sia-sia, Levi tak bergeming.

Eren yang memberontak malah membuatnya semakin bergairah. Levi memperkuat kuncian tangannya pada Eren. Lidahnya turun ke tulang belikat, lalu bahu.

"Ahh-!" Tanpa sadar Eren mendesah. Levi menggigit bahu Eren.

Eren menjerit kesakitan. Titik-titik darah bermunculan dari gigitannya. Dihisapnya dengan rakus, sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Levi sukses memberi tanda pada kulit kecoklatan Eren.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Levi membuat beberapa tanda lagi di tempat yang berbeda. Desahan Eren yang entah sadar atau tidak sadar turut menyertai hisapan Levi. Jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri tubuh Eren hingga ia menyingkap sedikit kaus Eren yang berbau asap. Telapaknya meraba perut Eren sedikit, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat geli.

Kuku levi menelusuri pinggiran celana jeans Eren. Sampai akhirnya ia memasukkan tanganya ke balik celana. Eren tersentak kaget, menyadari Levi mulai mencoba menginvasi 'areal pribadinya'.

"J-jangan… " desah Eren yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Namun Levi kembali membungkam Eren dengan ciuman. Ia menjilat bibir Eren sebelum kembali memasukan lidahnya. Sementara tanganya mulai meraba sesuatu di bawah sana yang sudah setengah keras itu.

"Akh!" Tubuh Eren tersentak, hingga punggungnya melengkung. Tangan Levi memijit atas bawah bagian itu yang masih terbungkus celana dalam, hingga akhirnya benda itu mulai terasa basah. Eren terus mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya, lalu Levi menciumnya lagi, terus berulang. Eren sudah tak memberontak lagi dan Levi terus menciumnya sambil memainkan tanganya dibawah.

Dan kini Eren ikut memainkan lidah dalam ciumannya. Dan Entah sejak kapan tangan Eren bergelayut di leher Levi, seolah memintanya untuk mencium lebih dalam.

Kedua lelaki itu sudah tidak berada di dunia ini. Mereka seolah berada di dunia lain, dimana hanya mereka berduayang ada di situ. Logika digantikan oleh hasrat. Terus menyentuh satu sama lain demi memuaskan sesuatu dalam diri.

Levi merasakan miliknya mulai mengeras. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari situ dan berniat membuka resleting celana Eren. Jemari Levi menurunkan resleting Eren sampai kebawah.

Namun suara asing yang datang entah dari mana menyadarkan mereka dari mimpi.

Eren yang mendapatkan kesadaranya kembali langsung mendorong Levi sampai pria itu nyaris terjungkal lalu cepat-cepat turun dari sofa seperti orang kesetanan.

Levi yang nyaris terjatuh langsung menyadari kalau suara terkutuk itu adalah dering telepon yang berasal entah dari mana.

"Oi, kau-!" Levi yang hendak mengamuk karena diusik ditengah 'kegiatannya' langsung menoleh ke arah Eren. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Eren yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ, menatap Levi dengan air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari sudut matanya. Menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan punggung tangan sambil sesenggukan.

Levi hanya bisa memandang dengan mata membulat. Rasanya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar Eren tidak menangis lagi, namun lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya kaku. Eren langsung menyambar tasnya lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen itu. Levi masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Ia tidak mengejar Eren. Ia merasa tidak berhak untuk itu. Dan sekarang, Levi sadar betapa ia bertingkah seperti bajingan. Mencoba memperkosa seseorang hanya karena emosinya sendiri.

Levi membetulkan posisinya di sofa. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya sesaat dan berpikir.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah lebih tenang, Levi bangkit dan membereskan gelas-gelas teh yang baru diminum sedikit. Levi memperhatikan gelas milik Eren yang sama sekali tak tersentuh. Tidak berlama-lama, ia membawa kedua gelas itu ke wastafel dan berniat mencucinya. Namun lagi-lagi dering berisik telepon menggangu kegiatannya.

Setengah kesal ia mengabil ponselnya dan menjawab telepon dengan tidak bersahabat. Namun air wajahnya langsung berubah begitu mendengar apa yang dikabarkan Hange.

.

.

.

Lari. Lari. Lari.

Hanya kata itu yang ada di kepala Eren sekarang. Ia terus berlari tak tentu arah. Kemanapun kakinya akan membawanya, ia tidak peduli. Sempat Eren nyaris tertabrak mobil sewaktu menyebrang jalan dan menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang langsung mengatainya dungu dan semacamnya.

Sampai setetes air jatuh mengenai wajahnya, memperlambat larinya. Tetes-tetes air mulai jatuh satu persatu dari langit, hingga akhirnya turun sangat deras. Eren yang teringat akan keberadaan laptop di tasnya langsung mencari tempat terdekat untuk berteduh. Ia menemukan deretan gedung pertokoan tak terpakai di sana.

Dengan cuek Eren menyandarkan punggunya pada tembok toko yang kotor. Ia langsung merasakan lututnya yang gemetar dan mulai mati rasa akibat terlalu banyak berlari. Membuatnya merosot terduduk. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

Eren masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semuanya terlalu cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba. Nyaris diperkosa oleh penulisnya sendiri. Semuanya terlalu sulit dipercaya.

Tanpa disadari otaknya memutar ulang kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi. Aroma tubuh pria itu, cengkramanya yang diluar dugaan sangat kuat, suaranya, ciumannya.

Eren menonjok wajahnya sendiri, yang lalu disambut nyeri di pipinya. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal-hal tentang pria itu saat ini; pria yang sudah mencoba memperkosanya. Dan bisa-bisanya ia terbawa arus pria itu. Lalu ia malah lari seperti pengecut dan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

Eren malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sedang berada di mana.

Eren merogoh sakunya, berniat setidaknya mengabari Armin soal keadaannya. Namun benda yang dicarinya tidak ada. Eren sontak keringat dingin. Ia teringat kalau ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja apartemen Levi dan lupa membawanya. Ia juga teringat kalau dering ponsel yang 'menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata' adalah suara ponselnya sendiri.

Eren mulai megutuki dirinya sendiri saat itu juga.

Ia meringkuk di pojok dinding toko yang kotor itu. Ia mendecih saat merasakan bagian bawahnya yang masih berdenyut akibat 'urusan yang tidak tuntas' itu. Entah sejak kapan, sepertinya hujan deras sudah berubah menjadi badai. Cipratan air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah mengenai Eren.

Ia tidak peduli namun tubuhnya berkata lain dengan ia yang mulai menggigil karena hembusan angin badai yang tidak kira-kira. Udara dingin membuatnya mengantuk. Perlahan, kelopak matanya menutup.

Namun suatu guncangan di pundak membangunkannya.

"Bocah, kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya, hah!? Kalau kau tidur, kau bisa mati kedinginan!" Seru sesosok pria bertubuh pendek itu. Ia membawa payung, namun badannya setengah basah. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama, berdiri di hadapan Eren.

"Le-Levi _-san_?" Eren hanya bisa bengong menatap sosok dihadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi Levi segera melingkarkan mantel hangat ketubuhnya. Eren diseret masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam yang diparkir di depan toko sebelum otaknya sempat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Begitu masuk, udara hangat dari pemanas menyambutnya. Levi yang juga sudah berada di dalam mobil menghela nafas sambil melipat payung. Ia mendecih saat melihat tetesan air dari payung jatuh mengotori mobilnya.

Eren tidak percaya, Levi bisa menyetir dalam cuaca seburuk ini hanya untuk menjemputnya. Bagaimana jalannya bisa terlihat? Dan bagaimana pula ia bisa menemukan dirinya di toko bobrok ini?

Eren menunduk sambil mencengkram celana jeansnya. "Terima kasih…" ucap Eren dengan suara serak, yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan karena suaranya yang begitu kecil.

Ada hening sedetik sebelum Levi membalas. "Iya," lalu Levi mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke apartemen.

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

Levi sedang merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci. Sementara Eren hanya diam memperhatikan dibelakangnya. Mau tak mau, Eren harus berada di apartemen Levi sampai badai reda, karena rumahnya cukup jauh dari sini.

Semua kendaraan umum berhenti beroperasi akibat badai buruk ini. Terlalu beresiko untuk Levi mengantarnya ke rumah yang jauh itu. Dan kemungkinan besar, badai baru akan reda besok pagi. Jadi ia harus menginap.

Levi masuk ke apartemen, Eren mengekor di belakang dengan canggung. Tanpa basa-basi Levi langsung berkata, "Mandi dan ganti baju sana, kalau kau tidak mau masuk angin."

Buru-buru Eren menolak. "Eh, ti-tidak usah, nanti baju ini juga kering sendiri kok." Yang langsung disambut delikan tajam dari Levi; yang jelas-jelas _memerintahkannya_ untuk tidak membantah. Dorongan aneh membuat Eren langsung tunduk dan menuruti tanpa banyak protes.

Eren menaruh tasnya yang agak basah di tempat yang diperintahkan dan masuk kamar mandi.

Sesuai dugaan, kamar mandinya sangat bagus dan bersih. Warna putih mendominasi dengan sedikit aksen abu-abu. Tercium aroma citrus segar dari pengharum ruangan otomatis. Terdapat _bath tube_ besar lengkap beserta shower dengan air panas dan dingin.

Eren melepas pakaiannya yang basah dan berbau asap ke keranjang baju kotor. Ia menyalakan shower dan membasuh diri. Air dingin yang tadi dirasakannya di luar kini berganti menjadi air hangat dari shower yang menenangkan.

Eren mengambil sabun beraroma maskulin milik Levi dan membalurkannya ke seluruh tubuh hingga berbusa. Setelah itu ia juga keramas menggunakan shampo yang tersedia.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Eren, memperbolehkan orang itu untuk membuka pintu. Sekat kaca buram di samping bath tube membuatnya hanya terlihat siluet dari luar, jadi ia tidak perlu takut tubuh polosnya terlihat.

Pintu terbuka dan Levi nampak membawa beberapa setel baju bersih dan sikat gigi. "Ini baju ganti dan sikat gigi baru untukmu. Baju ini bukan milikku, dan kupastikan ukurannya pas untukkmu." Ia meletakkan barang-barang itu di pinggir wastafel.

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, dan juga… " Levi kemudian melanjutkan, "…Ini celana dalam. Masih baru." Dengan wajah datar ia meletakkan celana dalam yang masih terbungkus plastik kemasan. Setelah bicara begitu akhirnya Levi keluar.

Eren meyakinkan dirinya kalau tidak ada maksud lain dari tindakan Levi tadi. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu luar biasa. Dan benar ia membutuhkan celana dalam karena celana dalamnya yang sebelumnya sudah 'kotor'. Cepat-cepat Eren menyelesaikan mandinya dan berpakaian.

Kemeja dan celana katun yang disediakan Levi memang benar pas ditubuhnya. Entah milik siapa pakaian itu, Eren tidak mau memikirkannya. Keluar dari kamar mandi ia disambut Levi di meja makan, dengan sepiring makan malam dan segelas teh yang masih hangat.

"Makanlah," ucap Levi, tidak dengan nada ramah, namun tidak kasar pula.

Tidak enak hati menolak niat baik Levi, Eren duduk di kursi seberangnya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Eren singkat seraya mengatupkan tangan sebelum menyuapkan potongan daging dan kentang ke mulutnya.

Alih-alih membuka pembicaraan, Eren lebih memilih memikirkan betapa aneh sikap Levi saat ini. Sifatnya jadi berubah 180° dari tadi siang. Dia bahkan sampai repot-repot menyiapkan makan malam. Sepertinya Levi itu orang yang lebih aneh dari dugaannya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Hanya suara dentingan garpu yang sesekali terdengar.

Selesai makan, Eren menawarkan diri untuk bantu mencuci piring. Levi tidak menolak. Setelah selesai beres-beres, Levi langsung menuju meja kerjanya dan menyalakan laptop. Sepertinya ia bekerja. Sementara Eren yang tidak tahu harus apa, celingak-celinguk sebelum memutuskan akan bekerja juga. Dengan enggan ia duduk di sofa tempat terjadinya peristiwa terkutuk itu.

Kakinya tak sengaja menyentuh benda yang tak asing baginya. Ponselnya tergeletak dibawah sofa. Beberapa _miss call_ dan sms dari Armin dan Hange-san, ia lalu menemukan orang yang menelponnya saat itu adalah Mikasa.

Eren langsung mengabari Armin dan Hange lewat sms bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan berada di apartemen Levi. Sementara Mikasa, diabaikannya. Eren mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dan bekerja.

Suasana berlangsung canggung, dengan kedua pihak yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang nampak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Eren terlalu takut, sementara Levi terlihat terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Eren mematikan laptopnya dan izin tidur ke Levi. Levi menjawab dengan dehaman.

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang melapisi dua manik hijau itu membuka. Belum sepenuhnya sadar ia mengerang sebentar dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Fabrik lembut dari sarung bantal langsung membelai pipinya. Selimut hangat yang membalut tubuh dan matras empuk dibawahnya jelas-jelas menandakan dirinya tidak sedang berada di sofa.

Aneh sekali. Seingatnya ia tidur si sofa laknat itu semalam.

Ia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Matanya menelusuri ruangan kamar yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Rapi dan minim perabotan. Eren langsung menduga ini kamar milik Levi. Ia meraba bagian bokongnya. Tidak sakit. Pakaiannya juga masih lengkap dan sama seperti kemarin, begitu juga celana dalamnya.

Eren beranjak dari kasur dan pergi ke luar kamar itu. Ia segera menghampiri sofa _navy blue_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu kamar. Benar saja, terdapat Levi sedang tidur dibalut selimut tipis disitu.

Sepertinya entah mengapa Levi memindahkan dirinya ke kasur saat ia tidur. Matanya terpaku memperhatikan kelopak mata Levi yang tertutup.

Sedikit kerutan di sekitar matanya memberikan kesan dewasa alih-alih tua. Wajah yang biasanya selalu menunjukan iritasi seolah tidak ada satupun hidupnya yang disirami kebahagiaan, sekarang menampakkan sesuatu yang sama sekali lain.

Matanya beranjak dari Levi. Berpaling dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Mengenakan pakaiannya yang baru selesai dicuci. Tidak lupa ia meninggalkan secarik catatan di meja makan, lalu pergi.

.

.

.

TBC (TUBERCOLOSIS) /paan si

 **A/N:**

 **WARNING:** Author note bakal panjang (dan gapenting). Bagi manusia-manusia yang merasa kurang kerjaan, dipersilakan membaca ~'_')~

Wah apdetnya lama yah. /digebukin warga.

MAAFKAN SAIYA! *sujud* SERIUS, MAAP BANGET. ENTAH BERAPA ABAD INI FF GUE TELANTARKAN. JANGAN GEBUK SAYA, LEMPAR DOUJIN BOLEH /dibakar.

Ternyata aku emang bukan author yg bisa update cepet… Nulisnya mood-mood an, juga gara2 aku yg main asal nulis aja sebelum mikirin mateng-mateng konsep dan perkambangan ceritanya juga bikin aku kesusahan sendiri pas nulis chapter 2 ini, sumpah jangan ditiru ya gaes (T_T).

Selama liburan aku sama sekali gak bikin FF ini. Godaan WiFi unlimited terlalu dahsyat TvT). Baru mulai ngerjain pas liat komen di wattpad yang nanyain updetan *kabur*. Ditambah gw ngerjain ini pas udah masuk sekolah, jadi susah nyari2 waktu yg enak buat nulis.

Kedengeran kayak cari2 alasan ya? Maaf deh, tapi emang gitu keadaannya T∆T). Aku emang bukan contoh author yg baik, tapi diusahakan FF ini bakal terus apdet sampe selesai.

Karena itu sebagai gantinya di chapter ini (agak) lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan juga saya kasih persembahan RiRen! YAAAYYY~ *tebar bunga*. Sumpah nulis adegan nganu itu lebih susah dari bayangan. Tapi di luar dugaan seru banget! Ampe sodara ketakutan liat mukaku pas lagi nulis.

Yaaah meski saiya masih baru buat begituan. Jadi maap kalo adegannya kurang nampol /eaak. Dan buat kalian (kali aja ada) yang ngamuk karena Eren gak jadi jebol, sabar dulu ya, Author pengen mulai pelan-pelan aja dulu, ntar suatu saat pasti jebol kok sama batang perkasanya abang Levi /eehh ( ͡ ͦ ͜ʖ ͡ ͦ ).

Biar kayak author2 lain, author juga mau bales-balesin review! w)/"

Segitu aja deh, hahahahah. Kalo ada yg pengen nanya2 jangan sungkan ya, hehehehehe

Buat kalian yg udah nge Fav, Follow dan meninggalkan jejak Review, Makasih banget lho! Author terharu dan gak nyangka ada yg sudi notis ni FF gaje, kirain gabakal ada yg suka. Dan para silent reader yg udah mau luangin waktu baca juga terima kasih banyak! (soalnya author juga suka nyider /dilempar bata). Semoga terhibur dan bahagia bacanya! Apalagi kalo ampe nyengir2 sendiri muahahhahahha.

KEEP READING RIREN GAYS. KIBARKAN BENDERA RIREN. RIREN 4 LIFE! ( ͡ ͦ ͜ʖ ͡ ͦ )9


	3. Chapter 3

Suara benturan terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Tidak hanya satu, suara kaki yang menghantam serat _polyster punch bag_ bersahut-sahutan. Orang-orang berbadan atletis, pria dan wanita, berlomba-lomba seolah ingin menghancurkan _puch bag_ dihadapan dengan beragam teknik tendangan dan tinju. Perlombaan _kick boxing_ internasional yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi melatari kegiatan mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka beristirahat guna memulihkan stamina yang banyak terkuras. Ada yang makan, sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman dan sibuk dengan _gadget_ masing-masing. Gadis bersurai hitam legam termasuk kelompok yang terakhir. Nafasnya masih menggebu tidak beraturan. Rambut sebahunya agak basah, handuk kecil dilingkarkan manis di leher, siap untuk menyeka keringat yang bergulir. Sementara ia kembali menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

Nada sambung terdengar. Lama ia menunggu, berharap agar nada sambung berganti menjadi suara seorang pemuda. Namun sayang, yang ia dengar adalah suara operator dengan kalimat khasnya, menandakan kalau panggilannya tidak dijawab. Entah tidak didengar. Atau dimatikan. Raut sedih jelas terukir di wajah orientalnya. Ini sudah yang keempat kali hari ini.

"Mikasa," gadis berambut kuncir kuda dengan mulut penuh terisi makanan mengambil alih perhatiannya. "Pelatih memanggilmu tuh."

Mikasa menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Aku segera kesana."

.

.

.

 ** _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, Author take no profit._**

 **[WARNING]**  
AU, Lemon gajadi, T++ (dipastikan naik rating ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), Cerita gajelas, Author newbie, Nulis ngasal, Chara labil, Gaya menulis juga labil, Mungkin (semoga enggak) OOC, Garing, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, dsb.

 _Sekedar info, bagi yang gak bisa buka FFn lagi karena Ipo-chan dan kawan2 merusuh, FF ini bisa juga dibuka di Wattpad dengan judul yg sama_.

.

.

.

Eren menekan tombol _reject_ pada panggilan di layar ponsel, ini sudah yang keempat kalinya hari ini.

"Aku pulang," ucap seorang pemuda berambut bob pirang. Armin menutup pintu apartemen kemudian. Sambil melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki ia melihat pemandangan: Eren terkapar di sofa, dengan baju yang masih sama saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tas kerja tergeletak di samping sofa dengan indahnya, TV menayangkan _channel_ Animal Planet.

Armin menghela nafas, Eren tertawa garing.

"Selamat datang…"

"Eren, kenapa belum ganti baju? Itu baju sejak kemarin kan? Sejak kau dari rumah Rivaille."

Sepulangnya dari rumah Rivaille tadi pagi, tanpa menghiraukan apapun ia langsung menghempaskan diri dengan manisnya diatas sofa. Kenapa adalah karena ia lelah. Sangat. Lelah. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Yang ia inginkan hanya istirahat, berguling di sofa dan merenungkan semua hal yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Sudahlah," Armin berjalan menuju dapur tidak jauh dari situ. Mengeluarkan air dingin dari kulkas lalu menuangkan isinya ke gelas. "Tadi kau bagaimana Eren? Di rumah Rivaille."

"Tidak gimana-gimana," Eren memalingkan muka dari mata Armin. Nampak telinganya memerah.

Seketika ia menyadari gelagat aneh sahabatnya. Armin meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja setelah meminum isinya. "Eren, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok!"

"Ayolah Eren, kau meragukanku ya? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan, apa yang terjadi."

Eren diam, masih belum mau menatap dengan keras kepalanya. Namun tekanan yang diberikan Armin hanya dengan kekuatan tatapan menusuk punggung mulai menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Makin lama, makin menusuk. Eren merasa jengah.

"Aaaarghhh!" Dengan sangat terpaksa Eren menghadapkan wajah kembali ke Armin. "Baiklah, aku akan cerita, puas!?"

Ya, penyerahan diri Eren menimbulkan senyum puas di wajah Armin. Eren kesal melihatnya, kalah bukanlah hobinya.

Teringat akan apa yang akan ia ceritakan kepada Armin membuat parasnya memerah secara instan, membuatnya ragu untuk berkata-kata.

"E... ehm..."

Armin menanti kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulut Eren dengan sabar.

Dengan wajah merah, Eren berkata terbata dengan suara yang makin mengecil di akhir kalimat, "A-aku… Levi- _san_ kemarin… kami nyaris… melakukan _itu_ …"

Armin tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Armin berharap telinganya yang sedang tidak beres saat itu. Kaget, dan kehabisan kata-kata, itulah kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Armin Arlert setelah mendengar pernyataan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Eren yang ia tahu adalah bocah polos tukang cari mati yang kegiatannya hanya membaca buku selain bertengkar dengan anak-anak kampung. Baru mulai tercemar semasa kuliah saat ia menonton video dewasa bersamanya, itu pun secara tidak sengaja. Dan sekarang ia mengaku nyaris melakukan hubungan dengan penulis yang baru ditemuinya dua kali, yang juga sesama _laki-laki_.

"Ehm… 'melakukan _itu_ _'_ , itu maksudmu bukan _itu_ yang _'_ _itu'_ kan?"

Eren diam menunduk, wajah semerah tomat. Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Armin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa."

"I-ITU KECELAKAAN! Dia yang tiba-tiba menarik kerahku dan menciumku, lalu mendorongku ke sofa, lalu melakukan hal-hal aneh dan mulai meraba _anu_ -"

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MENJELASKANNYA DENGAN DETAIL, OKE?!" Armin buru-buru memotong sebelum Eren menceritakan hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal semacam itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Eren, sebaiknya kau minta dipindah tugas sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Rumor itu benar."

Tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk ulu hatinya saat itu. Eren, tidak rela menyerah pada Levi sekarang. Tidak sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Ia tidak akan membiarkan editor lain yang merubah pemikiran Levi. Tidak selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu…"

"Kenapa? Orang itu sudah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu." Armin memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada penuh selidik, "Apa jangan-jangan, kau jadi menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu! Ada sesuatu pada penulis ini yang menggangu pikiranku, dan aku ingin mengungkapnya sendiri. Tapi aku belum tahu apa itu. Dan aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum aku berhasil mengetahuinya. Kau tahu melarikan diri itu bukan sifatku."

Ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Hahaha, kau ini ya. Kalau sudah terobsesi pada sesuatu pasti tidak akan melepasnya ya? Kalau begini aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi ingat Eren, meski begitu kau tetap harus berhati-hati."

Eren tersenyum. Ia bersyukur punya sahabat yang pengertian dan mengerti dirinya seperti Armin. "Terima kasih Armin, akan kuingat baik-baik."

"Yah, kalau aku sih pasti tidak masalah, tapi aku tidak yakin _dia_ akan sependapat denganku."

Tiba-tiba perasaan Eren tidak enak, " _Dia_ itu, maksudmu siapa?"

"Mikasa akan pulang. Tiga minggu lagi."

.

.

.

Pegawai wanita terpana saat sosok itu melewati mereka. Pegawai lelaki menunduk minder, merasa _inferior_ dihadapannya. Semuanya menyapa dengan hormat kepadanya, yang dibalas dengan kaku dan formal.

Pria itu berjalan dengan penuh wibawa. Bak tentara, langkahnya mantap dan postur tubuhnya tegap. Rambut pirangnya ditata klimis. Setelan jas berkelas membalut tubuhnya. Meski usia sudah menginjak kepala empat, namun tak tampak kerutan-kerutan tak berarti di wajahnya, membuatnya nampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

Erwin Smith, salah satu petinggi penting di Perusahaan Penerbitan Shiganshina. Pria yang membawa perusahaan kecil itu menjadi besar dengan ide-ide gilanya hingga sanggup mebuat nama di dunia internasional. Dihormati dan dipercaya atasan, disegani bawahan.

Sampai ada pemandangan menarik yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Telinganya menangkap suara dua lelaki yang saling berdebat. Yang satu mengomel emosi dan yang satunya lagi berusaha membela diri. Ia mengamati kedua orang itu.

"Bukannya Rivaille sudah mengirimkan naskahnya padamu sesuai jadwal hah?" Pria rambut belah tengah keemasan itu berkata dengan emosi. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tidak akan menyerahkan naskahnya?!"

"Tolong pak, kali ini saja. Beri aku perpanjangan waktu untuk merevisi."

"Kau ini! Kau harusnya sudah tahu kan? Yang kau tangani itu Rivaille! Naskahnya tidak perlu disunting, tugasmu hanya menerima naskah dari Rivaille, membacanya sekali, dan menyerahkannya padaku! Kau hanya perantara, sadarilah posisimu!"

Sayang, semua perkataannya seolah dipentalkan dari telinga pemuda bersurai brunette. "Aku tidak bisa menerima itu pak, ada yang harus kuperbaiki di naskah Rivaille. Karena aku editornya," ia bersikeras.

"Oh ya?" Ia tertawa sarkastik, nada suaranya jelas meremehkan. "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, apa saja yang salah dari naskahnya."

Eren hanya terdiam begitu dilempari pertanyaan yang begitu telak. "I-itu…" ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan. Untuk yang kesekian kali ia mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Lihat! Kalau begitu sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah! Sekarang cepat serahkan naskahnya!"

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau!"

Pria yang tadinya hendak menghardik itu menghentikan gerakannya saat menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakang. Buru-buru ia menata sikap. "Ah, selamat pagi, Erwin- _san_ ," ia berucap dengan amat sopan.

"Mengapa ribut sekali, Flagon?"

"Ah, itu-" Flagon melirik kesal pada Eren. "Anak ini mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau menyerahkan naskah Rivaille sebelum menyuntingnya atau apalah. Seperti yang anda tahu, padahal jadwal cetak untuk novel terbarunya sudah ditentukan dan diumumkan pada media masa. Kita sudah menunda penyerahan naskah Rivaille karena urusan pergantian editor, kalau ditunda lagi, itu bisa mengacaukan jadwal perilisan novelnya. Dan sudah pasti kinerja perusahaan kita akan dipertanyakan dan akan mencoreng citra perusahaan. Bagaimanapun Rivaille adalah salah satu penulis populer perusahaan kita," jelas Flagon panjang lebar pada Erwin, yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Eren guna mempertegas kembali apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia jelaskan padanya.

Mata Erwin jatuh pada Eren."Eren Jaegar, kan?"

Eren merasa dirinya akan diberi semacam teguran yang tidak menyenangkan oleh Erwin, atau mungkin yang paling parah, dipecat. Eren sudah bersiap diri. Ia menegakan tubuhnya kaku karena takut dan gugup, "I-iya, pak?"

Seulas senyum mengembang menghiasi paras Erwin. "Aku akan memberimu perpanjangan waktu, Jaegar."

Eren dan Flagon melongo sesaat.

Kedua pria tidak menyangka akan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Erwin barusan, tapi yang membuat mereka lebih kaget adalah. Dia _tersenyum_.

Erwin Smith, dikenal sebagai pribadi yang kaku dan formal di seluruh perusahaan. Wajahnya seolah sengaja diciptakan Tuhan dari beton, kaku dan monoton. Dan sekarang di hadapapan kedua bawahannya, ia tersenyum. Dan alih-alih merasa terpesona atau kagum, entah mengapa yang mereka rasakan adalah: merinding.

Begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, Flagon langsung melontarkan protes. "Tunggu Erwin-san, anda hanya bergurau kan? Tidak mungkin kita memberi perpanjangan waktu bagi anak ini untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, anda tahu apa akibatnya bukan? Kurasa para atasanpun akan sependapat denganku."

"Tidak masalah, akan kuatur semuanya agar para petinggi dan media tidak mempermasalahkannya." Erwin berkata seolah hal itu begitu mudah, semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Flagon melempar tatapan tidak percaya pada Erwin. Heran dan tidak habis pikir, perasaannya campur aduk. Namun ia sadar bahwa bagaimanapun Erwin tetaplah orang penting di perusahaan, yang ia lakukan hanya berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun sambil mendumal, meninggalkan Erwin serta Eren.

Eren merasa tidak enak hati pada Flagon, ia merasa setelah kejadian ini atasannya itu akan memperlakukannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia juga merasa tidak enak pada Erwin. Meski ia sangat menginginkannya tapi orang seperti dia sampai harus turun tangan demi keegoisannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Erwin berbuat demikian untukknya.

Erwin dan jalan pikirannya yang sulit ditebak.

"Terima kasih, Erwin- _san_. Dan juga… maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Jaegar," ia menepuk pundak Eren.

Bibir Erwin kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Senyum aneh itu lagi, membuat bulu kuduk Eren berdiri untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Jaegar," Erwin berkata pelan di telinga Eren sebelum pergi berlalu.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Eren berdiri di depan pintu itu. Pintu nomor 37, apartemen Levi. Eren memperhatikan lekat-lekat pintu yang tebuat dari kayu gelap itu. Jari berkeringat sudah ada di depan tombol bel merah di sampingnya, ragu antara menekan atau tidak. Pintu itu berputar menciptakan distorsi, seolah ingin menelan semua benda yang berada di dekatnya.

Eren langsung menepis jauh-jauh visualisasi absurd yang tergambar di benaknya. Ia menguatkan tekad. Dengan segenap keberanian ia menekan bel.

 _Ting, tong…_

Sunyi.

Beberapa detik menit berlalu.Pintu itu bergeming untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Seketika Eren merasakan _déjà v_ _u._

Beberapa lama setelah itu, dari pintu sebelah keluar seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh gemuk dengan tas belanja di tangannya. Melihat pemandangan bocah yang memecet bel berkali-kali dengan begitu putus asa menarik simpatinya.

"Nak, kalau kau mencari tuan Ackerman, dia sedang tidak berada di rumah."

"Ah, begitu ya…" Raut kecewa terpasang secara instan di wajah Eren.

Jadi intinya sekarang Levi sedang tidak berada di rumah. Menelponnya? Tapi ia tidak tahu apa Levi akan mengangkatnya atau tidak. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menunggu di depan pintu, namun Eren tidak tahu kapan Levi akan kembali. Eren juga punya banyak kerjaan, kalau bisa ia ingin masalah ini selesai secepatnya, dan juga, ada hal yang ingin Eren sampaikan pada Levi secara langsung.

"Kau ini siapanya? Kerabatatau kenalannya?" Ibu itu tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

Eren agak kaget, membuatnya ragu untuk menjawab. Sebenarnya Eren merasa tidak nyaman karena wanita ini menanyakan hal yang bukan kepentingannya, tapi Eren merasa berhutang karena ibu itu sudah membantunya jadi ia menjawab saja. "Bukan, aku editornya."

"Oh! Begitukah?" Ibu itu menyahut hiperbola. "Aku memang mendengar kabar kalau dia itu penulis, ternyata benar ya!"

"Ya, begitulah."

Tipikal ibu-ibu gemar bergosip, ia langsung mengangkat topik dan bicara dengan begitu semangat. "Tuan Ackerman itu benar-benar misterius ya, dia tidak pernah bicara kepada tetangga-tetangganya, dan lagi aku juga tidak berani untuk menyapanya, entah kenapa auranya itu loh…."

Entah mengapa Eren bisa mengerti perasaannya dalam beberapa hal.

"Tapi tuan Ackerman sepertinya bukan orang yang jahat," intonasi ibu itu melembut."Kau tahu? Pegawai yang seharusnya membersihkan mansion ini gemar membolos. Merepotkan sekali kalau melihat koridor disini kotor, tapi tuan Ackerman dengan sukarela membersihkannya." Wajah ibu itu nampak senang sekali saat bercerita.

Eren tertegun mendengar cerita itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Levi punya sisi seperti ini juga. Mungkin sebenarnya, dia memang tidak seburuk kelihatannya.

"Ah, dan kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia cukup tampan jika mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang pendek itu. Andai saja dia lebih ramah, pasti dia akan disukai banyak wanita, fufufufu…" nampak semu tipis menghiasi wajanya. Melihatnya entah kenapa Eren merasa hal itu sangat absurd. Ah, sudahlah, ibu-ibu juga boleh berpendapat.

Terlintas di benaknya untuk membayangkan Levi yang tersenyum dan bersikap ramah, ia pun mencoba membayangkannya.

"…"

Okay, mustahil, lupakan saja. Sudah cukup ia melihat senyum tampan namun mengerikan dari Erwin Smith pagi ini, ia tidak perlu mendapatkannya dari Levi juga.

Eren kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi Eren hanya bergeming, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa lebih baik memang menunggu di depan pintu sampai orangnya datang? Atau lebih baik ia pulang dan datang lagi esok? Tapi Eren ingin segera bertemu Levi.

Di tengah-tengah dilemanya, Eren menyandarkan punggung ke tembok. Opsi menunggu hingga Levi pulang mungkin tidak seburuk itu, dan ia bisa menunggu sambil beker-

"Ah, nak! Aku baru saja ingat! Dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia tidak pergi jauh, jadi mungkin dia masih berada di sekitar sini."

.

.

.

Matahari berada di atas, ditutupi awan yang bergulung-gulung, membuat udara sore musim semi saat itu cukup dingin. Eren berjalan di trotoar sambil memasukan tangan di saku jaket. Rumah makan, toko-toko dan swalayan berderet sepanjang jalan. Saat itu mendekati jam makan malam, membuat jalanan dipadati orang. Pasangan, pegawai kantoran, pasangan lagi, Eren baru ingat ini malam minggu.

Ia tidak ingat pernah menjadi orang yang pesimis, tapi rasanya mustahil bisa menemukan Levi di antara lautan manusia ini. Ditambah parah dengan postur tubuh kecil orang itu memperkuat keyakinannya.

Seiring langkahnya, Eren diserang haus mendadak. Ia menghampiri _vending machine_ terdekat. Entah kenapa saat ini dia ingin meminum teh hitam hangat, minuman yang jarang menjadi pilihannya. Kaleng teh hitam menggelinding dari mesin. Eren langsung membukanya. Cairan hangat teh mengalir di tenggorokan. Menenangkan dan nyaman. Eren mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak lebih sering meminum ini.

Sepanjang hari sepertinya hanya ini kejadian bagus yang dialaminya, begitu pikir Eren.

Dengan gembira Eren menyesap tehnya sembari berjalan. Kalau ia tak kunjung menemukan Levi juga, dia akan coba kembali ke apartemennya.

Sampai Eren merasakan sesuatu yang besar menabraknya. Teh yang sedang diminumnya dengan penuh nikmat tumpah ruah di bajunya. Kini Eren hanya bisa meratapi bajunya yang basah dan lengket, ditambah kulit di balik kaus yang sedikit perih akibat terkena air panas.

"HOI KAU!" Suara seseorang tiba-tiba menggelegar.

Eren mengangkat wajah guna melihat sosok yang membentak sekaligus menabraknya. Berjejer empat orang bertubuh besar dan sangar. Kulit kecoklatan penuh tato, baju robek sana sini. Bukan gembel tapi diakui sebagai gaya _rebel_ khas preman. Dan nampaknya mereka memang preman sungguhan.

Seorang dari mereka berpakaian paling norak dengan batu akik di seluruh tubuh, dia yang menabrak Eren tadi berteriak,"Beraninya kau mengotori baju mahalku brengsek!" Ia menunjukkan setitik noda teh di jaket bulu motif macan tutulnya.

Alis Eren bertaut. Memperhatikan noda di jaket yang memang hanya secuil itu, sangat jauh dibanding bajunya yang basah kuyup. Ia juga merasa preman itu yang menabraknya, bukan dia. Dan sekarang preman itu yang marah padanya? Harusnya ia yang berada di posisi itu.

Eren menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung celana _jeans_ -nya, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada preman itu. "Maafkan aku. Ini untuk biaya _laundry_. Aku sedang buru-buru, permisi."

Eren bergegas meninggalkan preman-preman itu. Meski jika ingin jujur, emosi Eren sudah di ujung kepala dan siap meledak kalau ia tidak menahan diri tadi. Tapi saat ini akal sehatnya sedang bekerja. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuat keributan dengan mereka. Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting: menemui Levi dan menyunting naskahnya.

Tiba-tiba Eren merasakan tangan-tangan besar itu menggiringnya secara paksa. "Oi, apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan!" Eren berontak, tapi terlambat, ia sudah berada di sebuah gang sepi. Preman-preman itupun mulai merapatkannya ke dinding, mengelilinginya setengah lingkaran agar ia tidak bisa kabur. Tatapan mereka merendahkan dan mengintimidasi. Sementara Eren balas dengan pandangan menantang.

Preman berjaket macan tutul angkat bicara, "Oi, sampah, kau kira segini cukup hah?" katanya sambil menunjukkan lembaran uang ke depan hidung Eren. "Kau pikir berapa harga jaket ini?"

Eren menjawab ketus, "Yang pasti tidak lebih mahal dari kotoran anjing."

"AKU BELI JAKET INI DI TROST TAHU!" preman itu berteriak emosi, menyebut distrik paling pretigius di negeri. Eren hanya mendengus tidak percaya. Paling hanya jaket murah meriah beli satu dapat satu yang biasa dijual di swalayan, pikirnya.

"Sekarang serahkan uang ganti rugi!" Preman itu meraih kerah baju Eren dengan kasar.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Eren. Emosinya tidak dapat ditahan lagi, ia langsung meledak di tempat, "LEPASKAN BRENGSEK! Kau yang menabrakku jadi itu salahmu sendiri! Kau pikir aku peduli dengan jaket kampunganmu itu hah?!"

"KURANG AJAR!" preman itu berteriak, kepalan tinju melesat wajah Eren.

.

.

.

Levi berjalan cepat diantara kerumunan orang. Melihat manusia-manusia berkumpul lalu lalang begini banyak seperti semut membuat matanya sakit. Levi benci keramaian, bahkan mungkin dia membenci eksistensi manusia itu sendiri. Membuatnya mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk tidak pergi belanja kebutuhan bulanan sedari hari masih siang, bukannya di saat menuju jam makan malam seperti ini, di masa manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan menghabiskan waktunya yang tidak berguna untuk berkumpul dan berhaha-hihi dengan manusia lainnya.

Andai saja ia tidak bekerja membabi buta hingga lupa waktu guna melampiaskan semua beban pikirannya tadi. Jika bukan karena seorang bocah bawel bermulut besar.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!" Suara bocah bawel bermulut besar yang familier menggema di telinganya.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya, menyeret kaki ke arah gang kecil asal suara tadi. Terlihat pemandangan segerombolan sampah yang ramai-ramai memojokkan seorang bocah tukang cari mati seraya mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Ia yakin tidak salah mengenali bocah yang sedang diperas itu. Namun semua itu bukan urusannya. Sial di jalan, bertemu sampah masyarakat dan dipalak, sudah biasa dan bukan hal baru. Levi berniat mengangkat kakinya dari tempat itu. Sampai terlihat dari sudut matanya saat ia melirik kembali, tinju preman itu melesat, bermaksud mengenai bocah yang sial itu.

Ia membiarkan kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya meluncur mengenai tanah dengan isi yang berhamburan keluar. Levi berlari. Secara insting, ia berlari ke arah gerombolan itu. Saat ini, otaknya hanya terfokus untuk satu hal: _membersihkan sampah_.

Satu sampah rubuh.

Kaki terangkat di udara, disertai tatapan tidak percaya semua orang disitu.

Termasuk Levi.

Preman lain yang ada disitu membelalak menyaksikan temannya rubuh sekali hantam oleh tendangan seorang bocah. Tidak terima, ia langsung mengarkan tinju ke wajah sang pelaku, "SIALAN!"

Eren merunduk menghindari tinju dengan mulus. Ia balik meninju perut preman itu. Preman terbatuk, merasa seolah seluruh isi perutnya akan keluar. Belum cukup, Eren kembali meninju dagu, sepintas terdengar bunyi retak. Preman pun rubuh seketika.

"UWAAA!" Preman yang tersisa berteriak ketakutan sembari menyerang Eren dengan membabi buta. Eren mengelak dari semua pukulan, hingga salah satu serangannya mengenai wajah Eren, meninggalkan sedikit jejak kebiruan. Namun sebelum preman berseru puas akan pencapaiannya, sebuah tendangan melesat menghantam kepalanya dari samping. Preman terakhirpun rubuh menyusul teman-temannya.

Eren menurunkan kakinya kembali ke tanah dan mengatur posisi berdiri. Masih dengan nafas yang memburu, Eren memperhatikan preman-preman itu dengan pandangan jijik. Seolah dia benar-benar habis membasmi serangga. Eren baru menyadari akan keberadaan sosok yang sedari tadi menontonnya. Levi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, berdiri tidak jauh dari situ.

"Levi- _san_?"

"Bocah... apa-apaan ini?"

"Eh?" Agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Levi, lalu pandangannya terarah pada tubuh-tubuh preman yang bergelimpangan di kakinya. "Ah, orang-orang brengsek ini tadi berusaha memerasku, begitulah."

Levi diam, tidak merespon. Erenpun ikut diam.

Levi kembali angkat bicara, "Tidak lapor polisi?"

"Tidak, lapor polisi hanya akan membuat masalah tambah rumit," begitu jawab Eren singkat.

Levi diam lagi, Eren juga.

Suasana canggung yang aneh kembali merambati suasana. Levi berbalik dan angkat kaki dari situ, menuju ke arah belanjaanya yang berceceran.

"AKH!" Eren berseru tiba-tiba, membuat Levi meghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Teringat akan tujuan awalnya, buru-buru Eren menghentikan Levi. "B-bisakah kita berbincang sebentar...?"

.

.

.

Matahari tenggelam, menimbulkan gradasi biru dan oranye di langit serta awan. Rumah makan, toko-toko dan swalayan berderet sepanjang jalan, penuh oleh pengunjung, beberapa mulai menyalakan lampu. Saat itu sudah memasuki jam makan malam, membuat jalanan dipadati orang-orang. Pasangan, pegawai kantoran, pasangan lagi, mengingatkanmu akan malam minggu.

Dan kini mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Ehm… Tidak juga jika dilihat seorang yang lebih pendek berjalan lebih ke depan, sementara yang satunya mengekor patuh di belakang dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bela diri," Levi tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan. Sembari berjalan, tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

"Saudara perempuanku atlet _kick boxing_ , jadi dia mengajariku sedikit." Eren kesal mengakuinya, tapi semua jurus-jurusnya tadi berasal dari Mikasa, yang merupakan atlet andalan di klubnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang salah satu yang terbaik di negeri ini.

"Hmm…" Masih sambil terus berjalan, Levi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tadi itu tidak buruk bocah, tapi sepertinya saudarimu itu tidak mengajarimu hal yang penting ya? Gaya bertaungmu amatir dan terlalu banyak gerakan sia-sia."

Eren hanya memasang wajah bingung di belakang, "Ehm, iya? Mungkin? Mikasa memang tidak mengajariku banyak." Eren heran kenapa Levi tiba-tiba mengomentari gaya bertarungnya dan bicara seolah dirinya itu pakar bela diri, atau mungkin memang begitu adanya? Mengingat dibalik tubuh kecilnya itu terdapat kekuatan dan tubuh yang sangat perkasa. Kay, kenapa author tiba-tiba ngerasa ambigu?

Mereka tidak bicara lagi dan kembali berjalan. Levi mendecih saat ada seorang gadis remaja yang menyenggol bahunya. Dari situ Eren menyadari kalau Levi tidak menyukai kerumunan. Kebetulan Eren melihat sebuah taman berada tidak jauh dari situ.

"Kita ke taman itu," ucap Levi yang terdengar seperti perintah. Eren menurut dan mereka menuju ke salah satu bangku taman disitu dan mendudukan diri mereka.

Levi meletakkan belanjaanya diantara dia dan Eren. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sebenarnya Levi sudah tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Eren, namun ia bertanya saja.

"Sebelumya aku ingin minta maaf."

Sekilas mata Levi membulat.

Gestur kaku, Levi membalas datar, "Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Eren menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Aku merasa bodoh sekali. Aku malu bisa menyebut diriku ini sebagai editor bahkan di saat aku tidak bisa menemukan kesalahan di naskahmu. Yang kulakukan hanya berkoar ada yang salah, tapi tidak bisa menjawab saat ditanya 'yang mana'."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam saat itu. Levi melirik Eren di samping dari sudut matanya. Eren menunduk, wajahnya menggambarkan kesal, malu dan penyesalan. Levi mengepalkan tangannya. Entah kenapa Levi merasa kesal, entah kepada siapa, mungkin pada dirinya sendiri, dan juga ada perasaan aneh di sudut hatinya.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki kesalahan itu!" Eren memutar wajahnya menghadap Levi, menatapnya tepat di mata. "Dengan tanganku sendiri. Karena aku tahu, aku ingin melakukannya."

Levi melihatnya lagi, bara api di dalam _emerald_. Sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya. Atau bahkan orang lain.

Mungkin, Eren berbeda. Mungkin.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Levi mengambil belanjaannya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Tapi ingat, aku bukan orang yang sabar. Pembicaraan kita berakhir."

 _Emerald_ itu berkilat. Senyum cerah merekah di wajahnya. Seperti anak kecil yang diberikan hadiah natal oleh ibunya. "Terima kasih!"

Sepintas, Levi terpesona olehnya. Dia yang biasanya hanya memasang tampang bodoh dan merengut, kini menampilkan sesuatu yang… entahlah. Levi tidak punya kata-kata yang cukup pantas untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Apa boleh Levi berharap pada senyum itu?

.

.

.

TBC (TUBERCOLOSIS) /paan si

 **A/N:**

HAY, AUTHOR YG APDETNYA SENADA SIPUT ENCOK KONSTIPASI DISINI

Bagi yang belom tau siapa itu Flagon, dia itu karakter dari spin off Attack on Titan: Choice With No Regrets.

Entah kenapa gw ngerasa chapter ini cheesy banget. Chapter depan mungkin bakal ngungkapin sedikit soal identitas Levi, yha, mungkin saya juga gatau /HEH.

Sekarang balasan review di chapter kemaren...

Hikaru Rikou: Sebenernya si Hanji bukan sms tapi nelpon sih ^_^ Dia Cuma nanyain keberadaan Eren doang kok, begitu tau ternyata Erennya udah cabut dia langsung panik sendiri dan langsung ngasih tau Levi kalo waktu itu bakal ada badai.

Aura57: CremmeNekoii

MurabitoB: Adegan anu-anunya pasti bakal ada kok ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)b

Aquila: Makasih buat pengertiannya *cium*/digeplak

Fujoshi Hentai: Sori, belum bisa masukin adegan anu-anu :,)) TAPI PASTI ADA KO, Author juga udah ga sabar nunggu kapan Eren 'jebol' nya *ketawa laknat*

R Eucliffe Walker: Kalo gak mesum, mungkin bukan Levi namanya :v

BTW, makasih banget buat yang udah sudi nge-fav, follow, dan meninggalkan jejak review di FF abal-abal ga jelas inih dan juga yang sudi luangin waktu kalian yang berharga buat baca meskipun hanya menjadi silent reader, meskipun author apdetnya seabad sekali ini…

MAKASIH BANGET SERIUS, AI LOP YU ALL! *sinih tante cium atu2*


End file.
